User blog:Checker Fred/Henry Danger updates
Hey guys, normally around this time I would be doing my monthly blog or upfront predictions. The blogs have stopped as I don't have too much to update on with Henry Danger and with Game Shakers over and no new episodes insight I really haven't had anything to talk about, until today. If you have been following us on twitter you may of noticed that Nickelodeon won't be hosting its usual Nickelodeon Upfront event this year, Viacom CEO Bob Bakish revealed during Viacom's 1Q19 conference call that Nickelodeon will be unveiling its upcoming programming slate next week at Toy Fair 2019 in New York City, which takes place at the Jacob K. Javits Center between February 16-19, 2019! Viacom also announced that Nick will premiere Henry Danger's 100th episode on March 2, 2019. We accepted this date as it's coming from the networks official site; however, keep in mind this date can change at anytime. We will be having some fun activities/episode quiz leading up to the premiere of this episode and if the show does end we will be having some more fun activities and one giant quiz with characters and episodes. We have all been wondering what in the world is going with the Henry Danger film that was announced in 2017. The Loud House film was postponed but today was finally picked up when Viacom struck a deal with Netflix to produce a pair of original animated feature films based on Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and The Loud House. So what does this mean for Henry Danger? Well the film could still happen, but with the Season 5 order increase to 30 episodes it does seem unlikely that will get a film. However, it Apparently does seem like the film is still in the works but we still haven't found any conformation about it. Only time will tell what actually happens. There are some fans who really want a sixth season to happen, but with Jace saying it is probably going to be the last season it's kind of a dead give away that season 5 will be last season. If a sixth season does happen it will be a huge shock. At this point it's totally up to Nick if they want to do a sixth season. However if they do the cast will have to get a pay increase and new contracts will have to be reworked. The easy way to avoid this was to do an episode increase witch was already done. But will see what happens. Lastly, I want to talk about show breaks as there have been a lot of drama over the past few days here and other wiki's. Having a two week break isn't a big issue as networks want to plan other shows or things for their network. It's a good way to promote other projects. I can see issues where a breaks taking 4-5 months being a big deal, but not a few weeks. I suspect Henry Danger may go on a big break after the 100th episode as they are almost at the point where they may run out produced episodes and editing usually takes 4-6 weeks. If they go on another production break we will may have a long break. If the crew doesn't go on a production break I suspect the show to Wrap late May or Early June. Plus if they don't break in March Jace and Ella will have their birthdays celebrated on set for the first time as they were normally finished with production or have started after their birthdays. I could be totally wrong about this seeing how well Nick is airing Henry Danger this season. If they keep this up the show may be finished Late summer/early Fall, if no breaks hit us this year. That is if Nick doesn't want a sixth season. If breaks do hit us during the spring or Summer we could see the show wrap Late Fall 2019. what are your guys thoughts? Category:Blog posts